


Flower Crown

by tendous_satoris



Series: The YachiGata Chronicles [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, I COULDN'T GET OVER THE THOUGHT OF HAYATO DOING THE WINK THING AND THIS HAPPENED, I meant to make it longer but it just kind of wouldn't work??? :(, THIS IS STUPIDLY SHORT IM SORRY ;-;, Yuri on Ice references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9429380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendous_satoris/pseuds/tendous_satoris
Summary: “Hey, check this out, Hayato-san!” Yachi cried, skipping on the walking trail and pointing to something up ahead.“What is it, Hitoka?”“A field! There's tonnes of flowers and stuff, it's so nice!”~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yamagata and Yachi decide to make a flower crown. Fluffy as heck.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is so short ;-; It was meant to be longer, but it just kind of... didn't work???? Sorry |д･)

“Hey, check this out, Hayato-san!” Yachi cried, skipping on the walking trail and pointing to something up ahead.

 

“What is it, Hitoka?”

 

“A field! There's tonnes of flowers and stuff, it's so nice!” She gushed, running to the field and leaving her boyfriend in the dust.

 

“Wait, babe, hold on!” He laughed, jogging to catch up. “I'm wearing jeans!”

 

“And who's fault is that?” She giggled in response. “Aww, look at the little bee!” She pointed to a purple flower, which had a large bumblebee perched on it.

 

“Cute,” Hayato smirked. “But not as cute as-”

 

“Nooooo.” Yachi covered her face in embarrassment. “Don't say it.”

 

“-You.” He finished, grin steadily growing more and more shit-eating the redder her face got.

 

“You're evil, Hayato-san.” She mumbled, voice muffled by her hands.

 

He cocked his eyebrow. “Why’s that? Just stating the truth. You're cute as hell, babe.”

 

“Stooooop.” Yachi pouted, running ahead to a huge patch of red and purple flowers, about 30 feet away.

 

That gave Hayato an idea.

 

“Hey, babe, haven't you always wanted to make a flower crown?” He asked, smiling.

 

Yachi looked up from her hands with a small smile, colour in her face now faded to a pale pink. “Yeah, how'd you know?”

 

“You told me the other day.” He grinned. “So, wouldn't this be a good opportunity to make one?”

 

Her face brightened even more. “That's a great idea!” She sat down on the grass and started weaving together the flower stems to create a kind of crown.

 

“Y’know, I've been meaning to ask you something for a few days now,” Hayato muttered. “I know you might not be up to it yet, but I figured it wouldn't hurt to ask.”

 

“What is it, Hayato-san?” She asked, looking slightly concerned as she weaved. “Is something the matter?”

 

“Oh, no, not at all.” He shook his head. “I was just wondering if you'd like to meet my team, like, personally, sometime.” He cringed a little bit, knowing Yachi was _not_ a fan of… too-tall, for lack of better word, people.

 

And his team was _full_ of too-tall people. (Not that he was bitter about being short, or anything. Of course not.)

 

Yachi froze. “I-I would like that, y-yes! I would love to meet your team of people who are probably still bitter about losing to my team. Who are currently at nationals, where your team probably think they deserve to be! Wonderful…”

 

“We don't have to if you don't want to.” He quickly attempted to calm her down. “I-it was just an idea, please don't freak out.”

 

“O-okay.” She visibly began to relax. “O-on another note, I'm done the flower crown!” Then she seemed to have an idea.

 

She smiled, placing the red flower crown on Hayato’s head, making him grin.

 

_Perfect._

 

He winked, tilting his head and uttering with a deep voice, “ _Merci_ ,” Just like Christophe had in the show they had watched together the other night, Yuri On Ice.

 

Yachi _swooned._

 

“Oh my god…” She muttered to herself, face _very_ red, “my boyfriend is so _smooth_ …”

 

Hayato laughed, laying down next to her and kissing her cheek. “Sorry, I couldn't resist. You were just so cute there, I had to.”

 

“ _Stoooooop._ ”

  
**_fin._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed this fluffy mess! 
> 
> Please, kudos and comment ^^
> 
> Erica out~ |ʘ‿ʘ)╯


End file.
